


Hawk Diet

by darkraii



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkraii/pseuds/darkraii
Summary: Reyson decides to take a bite out of Tibarn's meal. He quickly discovers Herons don't seem to have the stomach for raw meat.





	

It took a lot to surprise the hawk king, especially since he never thought Reyson would go to such lengths to impress him.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀ The sun set in the Laguz Alliance camp, shadows casting over hills and cold winds brushing against trees. Dark clouds rolled across the sky, rain falling from above and crashing onto the ground harshly. Usually, the troops would enjoy their meals outside, but because of such awful weather, they were all forced to eat together in one cramped space. Some beorc soldiers opposed this, but kept their mouths shut because they knew that would be the best option.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀Tibarn entered the large tent with a huff as he tossed a sack over his shoulder. He examined the area, already growing tired of what he was seeing. As he suspected, the different species of Laguz were spread out into different parts of the tent: the cats, tigers and lions were having their fair share at fish. The wolves, on the other hand, were enjoying their hunt while the herons, of course, looked at the canines with disgust as they slowly picked at their berries. The sight of blood and raw meat was enough to upset the delicate birds.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀ "Were you outside in such awful weather, Tibarn?"   
Reyson's voice almost made the king jump in surprise, the heron grinning in response.   
"What? I've seen much worse weather than this. I just thought I might as well fetch dinner." Reyson's eyes averted to the sack over Tibarn's shoulder.   
"What's in there?"   
"Rabbits and voles."   
"They're not alive, are they?"  
The prince's look of concern made Tibarn smirk.   
"No. What, do you think I'm some sort of wild animal?"  
The blond narrowed his eyes as the king snickered, the two making their way towards where the other hawks were seated on the floor.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀Tibarn took his hunt out from the sack and laid it in front of him, the hawks taking what they could. He saved a rabbit for himself. Just as he was about to take a bite, Reyson stopped him.  
"You're not going to cook it?"   
"No? You've lived in Phoenicis. You should know how we-"   
"Give me some."   
It was almost like Reyson had stabbed someone, because Tibarn, along with all the other hawks, were looking at him now. They all had a look of confusion and surprise on their faces.   
"That's stupid,"   
He set his rabbit down.  
"You're a heron. Eating this will make you--"   
"I'm not like the other herons! You know that. I can fight, I can yell.. I think I can eat this, too."   
The king sighed and closed his eyes, massaging his temples.   
"Reyson,"   
"Please?"   
"No."   
For a moment there was silence. The blond's eyebrows narrowed as he snatched the rabbit from Tibarn, the hawks around him screaming as he took a bite out of the dead animal.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀The look on the hawk king's face was one of pure shock. A mix of anger because Reyson had openly disobeyed him, and surprise because he actually took a bite. The group had certainly gained attention, because mostly everyone was looking in their direction. Reyson chewed through the flesh with a nauseous expression, everyone holding their breath as he swallowed. What had he just done?   
"What is going on over there?"   
There it was. The one voice Tibarn hated. The one Laguz Tibarn wanted to have the pleasure in killing himself.   
"You stay out of this!"   
The raven king, Naesala. Despite the warnings, the blue haired male made his way towards the hawks, the same look of shock spread onto his face.   
"Who fed him that? Was it you, Tibarn?"   
"Of course not! He took it from me and ate it himself!"   
Naesala reached out to touch the heron prince, Tibarn slapping hus hand away almost immediately.   
"Land a single finger on him and I won't hesitate to tear your wings off, you self-centred traitor. Just try it."   
Naesala forced a frown.   
"You of all people know I deserve such treatment. Go on, then."   
Before Tibarn could hit the other king, Reyson suddenly turned and puked all over the raven. It was the last thing the prince did before he fell down, groaning because of his sore stomach. The hawks, however, were howling with laughter. Tibarn couldn't handle it. Forgetting about the awfully sick heron on the floor, he pointed at Naesala with a shit-eating grin.   
"Look at him! Look at the fool!"   
The raven huffed and turned to walk away, stepped in vomit, slid and fell. The hawks were going crazy. Tears formed in Tibarn's eyes.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
That was the last time Reyson decided to eat hawk food.

**Author's Note:**

> YOO so this is my first Tellius fic, expect more in the future.


End file.
